The Day the Lady Died
by EatSleepBlog
Summary: Her rain made him feel something he hadn't felt in years. Warm.
Gray Fullbuster is a stoic man who didn't believe in showing his feelings. He believed in bottling everything up and not showing a hint of intimacy to the people he loved. It was kind of ironic though, because all of his friends were the most emotional people on the planet. If they were mad they would show it, if they loved something then they would let be known. But when they cried it would be worst for Gray because he didn't know how to comfort them. If you asked him how he came to befriend them, he wouldn't be able to answer you because he doesn't know either.

Gray was a fairly rich man. He worked for a guild named " _ **Fairy Tail"**_. He was their resident ice wizard and is one of the strongest members of the headquarters. He is also apart of the strongest team in "Demon Head" along with his friends Natsu Dragneel a fire wizard, Erza Scarlett a knight, and Lucy Heartfilia a celestial wizard. He was household name. Everyone knew him which meant everyone knew his routine which is sad because this meant that he was predictable. He didn't have a lot of stuff going on in his life, no girlfriend, no kids. You could say that doing jobs like killing monsters and chasing thieves is exciting but that's like working in an office for him.

This brings us to today. The sky showered the city of Magnolia with it tears. That's what everyone thought on this day. There was a sense of loneliness and self hatred that was mixed in the raindrops that brought everyone down in a deep depression. This was unusual for Gray because he was a confident man he never felt hatred for himself. In fact when he was younger his ego was big enough to fill a train car. He didn't like this idea of hating himself so he made an umbrella out of ice and used that to block the ran. He was on his way back from a job where he had to defeat a sand monster that was terrorizing a beach side village. It was tough but he managed to stop it. His reward was huge so he decided to treat himself, Juvia Lockser was performing tonight so he decided to try something new and go. But first he needed to drop by " _ **Fairy Tail"**_ to update the boss on his mission. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see a brawl in the middle of the room. This was a normal thing in " _ **Fairy Tail"**_ , someone would always start something next thing you know the whole place is destroyed. And that someone was Nate, Gray's friend/enemy.

"Hey Gray," Mira the bartender and demon wizard of " _ **Fairy Tail"**_ called,"how did your job go!"

"It was tough but I managed," he said, as he sat down,"I got a huge reward so I decided to do something new."

"Oh really," she poured some whiskey in a cup then pushed it over to him,"what are going to do?" He took a sip before answering.

"Well that Juvia Lockser women is in town for a concert and I decided to go." Mira gasped.

"Really, oh my gosh I love her! She has a beautiful voice," Her expression quickly saddened,"but her songs are really sad," she leaned closer to him,"I heard that she only performs on rainy days because it adds to the effect of her music." She said in a whisper. Gray didn't really know what to say to that so he just nodded.

"Welp," he said as he stretched his arms,"I should get ready. Tell Master that the job was successful." He got up and walked to the door.

"Okay Gray, have fun at the concert!" Mira yelled before he left.

It didn't take Gray long to get ready all he did was take a quick shower and threw on his suit that he has hanging on the back of his door for these types of occasions. He looked at himself in the mirror and made a look of disgust. He hated wearing suits, he hated wearing clothes in general because they made him hot. Because of this he has a habit of unconsciously taking off his clothes at the most inappropriate times.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself tonight." He said to himself.

 **XXXXXX**

Once he was in his seat at the music hall he wanted to do was leave. The place was full of snotty rich people who laughed at corny jokes. Of course Gray had money but he wasn't on these people's level of wealth. He could probably buy out two train cars but these people could probably buy the whole train company! These people looked like they buy orphanages just to kick the kids out and turn it into another mansion on their free time and that made Gray sick. Plus the room was unbearably hot and was taking Gray all the strength in his body not to rip his suit off. He was ready to leave.

But everything changed when the lights shut off and a spotlight shone on the woman that appeared on the stage out of nowhere. She was beautiful, her azure hair rested on her shoulders, her big blue eyes sparkled from the light. Her skin matched the moon on a cloudless night. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The dress was long enough that it pooled around her feet but she did have a slit in the dress so you could see her leg. Gray felt paralyzed, he couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he wanted to.

When she opened her mouth he fell in love with her. Her high pitched singing was angelic and warm to him. Every note from her wrapped around him like a hug he use to receive from his mother and late mentor. He could feel his emotion dam cracking. Her singing made him remember the morning on the weekends when his mom would make him pancakes and she would crack a bright smile when she saw him. Her singing also made him remember the day Deleora destroyed his whole village killing a lot of people including his parents. Juvia reminded him that he will never see his mother's smile again. His dam's crack was getting bigger and water was leaking out. Her singing made him remember the day he met his mentor who taught him ice magic. Her name was Ur and she became his second mother. She found him unconscious on a snow covered field and took him in. Her teaching method was tough but afterwards she was a gentle person. Her singing also made him remember when he ran away so he could kill the demon who killed his parents even though he was no match for it. He knew this and still tried to fight it and he lost, he was on the verge of death but lucky for him Ur stepped in. Actually no, not lucky for him because the only way she could stop the demon was to turn her body into an iced shell and trap the demon in unbreakable ice. He begged her not to but she didn't listen. Juvia reminded him that he was the reason Ur basically died. His dam broke. He didn't notice until after the performance that he was crying. He was shocked, he was so use to internalizing everything that crying felt foreign to him. He stared at the woman on the stage in disbelief, what kind of magic did she possess?

He needed to meet this woman he just had to. Luckily he found her in the back of the music hall starring up at the sky. She didn't wear a coat and she had held her umbrella in her hand but it wasn't open. She seemed sad and that confused him, she just finished a sold out performance and got nothing but applause afterwards. Why was she so sad?

"Miss Lockser," this got her attention, she looked a little startled,"I just wanted to compliment you on the show. It made me experience emotions I haven't had in awhile." She muttered a small "thank you" then looked at the ground. They both stood there in awkward silence as the sound of the rain filled their ears. She was soaked to the bones yet she didn't use her umbrella. "Aren't you going to use your umbrella? You're getting wet." She looked at him then to the umbrella then back to him. She cleared her throat.

"R-right," she walked over to him and opened his umbrella,"you need this too." He could feel his cheeks burn. This time they stood in awkward silence since the two didn't have anything to talk about about.

"It's been raining all day." Gray finally spoke up.

"It's depressing, isn't it?" She asked him but he could detect a bit of hurt in her question. It was like she was accusing him of something.

"Yes. Very" He answered.

"I'm sorry." She responded. He could barely hear her. He couldn't see her face but the way she spoke he could tell that she was upset.

"Sorry about what?" He asked. He was confused, it's not like she did anything wrong.

"The rain, I'm sorry about the rain,"she turned to him and put her hand on her chest,"I'm the one who brought it, I am the Rainwoman."

"What do you mean?" She walked into the rain again and stood there staring at him like she was trying to ask if he was ready with her mind. Gray rose an eyebrow because he didn't know where this was going. She took a deep breath then started moving her hand in the air. The raindrops moved with her hand and Gray watched in amazement as she danced and swayed her hands. The raindrops formed together to make big measures of water that flowed with her. When she finished her movements she turned to Gray she spoke again with heavy breaths.

"As you can see, I'm a water wizard and I can make it rain." She explained. Gray couldn't believe it, there was a real live water wizard standing right before his eyes. Water wizards weren't common like fire and ice wizards.

"This is crazy I've never met a water wizard before!" She chuckled at his excitement.

"Yes were are pretty rare." Gray's excitement turned into confusion again.

"Wait, if you're a water wizard how come you can't just make the rain go away?" She looked at the cloud covered sky and smiled but it wasn't a happy one this one was filled with sorrow and hurt.

"I can't. I don't know how," she looked at him,"I was born with it and it follows me around everywhere I go. I would get bullied and beaten because of it. People stopped the physical abuse when my body started turning into water and their hands would go right through me," she held her hand in front of his face and turned it into water,"since they couldn't beat me then they would yell and insult me because of the rain. I grew up with no friends and since my parents died when I was around five, no family either. But it doesn't matter because I'm a freak and I don't deserve the sun." Gray felt awkward because he knew she needed someone to comfort her but he wasn't good with that kind of thing.

"Hey-"

"Miss Lockser," came the interrupting man from the backdoor of the music hall, "your chariot is here we must get going!" Juvia turned to leave.

"Wait,"he grabbed her wrist,"why did you tell me all of this? I'm just a stranger."

"Because,"she gave him a small smile,"I like you." He let go of her wrist and she continued running towards the door.

"Maybe our paths will cross again someday!" He called out to her when she got to the door. She stopped and turned around.

"No, no they won't" She turned back towards the door and left leaving him standing alone in the rain. He was taken aback from the lack of emotion in that statement it was so much different from her normal voice. She sounded so cold.

 **XXXXXX**

The next day when Gray entered " _ **Fairy Tail"**_ it was quiet. There was no laughing or fighting just low murmuring and this made Gray feel uncomfortable. He walked over to Mirah who was reading a newspaper at the bar.

"Hey Mirah," he sat down,"what's going on with everybody?" Her face appeared from behind the newspaper, her eyes bloodshot as if she was crying.

"Oh Gray it's terrible,"she wiped a tear from her cheek,"Juvia Lockser died." Everything around him seem to fade out into black when he heard the news. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat and the blood surging through his body.

"What?" This must be a joke. She slid the paper over the counter. " _ **20 Year Old Music Sensation Juvia Lockser Found Dead In Hotel Room"**_ was what he read.

"They're saying it's a suicide." Mirah explained, her voice a bit hoarse. "Did you know she was a water wizard? So sad there's not a lot of people like her." Gray could only nod his head. "Look on the bright side," she forced a smile."you got to see her last performance!" She tried to lighten the mood. Gray got up and walked towards the door. "Gray where are you going? You just got here!" She called after him but he just kept walking.

 **XXXXXX**

Once Gray got home he inserted Julia Lockheart's final record into his record player. He had purchased it at a music shop last night. He sat on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest and cried. Her singing again made him remember his mother's smile and her death, his mentor's teachings and her sacrifice. Lastly how warm her rain made him feel. Something he hasn't felt in years.

 **Thanks a lot for reading! This is a little story that I wrote for my English so sorry that the characters are OC and I'm sorry that the format is messy I just copied and pasted this from my Google Docs. Leave a review and tell what you think!**


End file.
